User blog:Chaossaii/Chaos Song Highlight - Sorry Jack by Scratch21
About the Artist Scratch21, aka Blake Swift (ShadyVox) is a musician from the UK. He is known for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX The Abridged Series (Episodes 1-17) as Jaden Yuki. Lyrics 20 years and going strong. He's never kissed a girl besides his mom. He's got a throw pillow from his favorite show, he's wears a f@#king fedora everywhere he goes I don't think this guy is on this world, he thinks that just being nice should get him the girl. So now he'll complain how he thought it should be. "Why does this always happen to me?" (to me) She's stupid pretty. he's pretty stupid. Lonely loser chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one she wants something to bite tonight She took her skirt off he didn't notice. He gave her a hug she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy. So sorry jack but better luck next time. Girls just suck, they're out of touch. I guess that asking for a quick one is just too much. So she's a b@#ch 'cause she doesn't like you back. She's omega, you're the alpha of your own wolf pack But come tonight he's gonna think of you and he's got a tissue for his issue and a date with his hand Hugging his pillow, crying himself to sleep. "That's the girl that was meant to be with me." (with me) She's stupid pretty. he's pretty stupid. Lonely loser chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one she wants something to bite tonight She took her skirt off he didn't notice. He gave her a hug she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy. So sorry jack but better luck next time. What's the matter, never had her Find another, hide your daughters Suck up your pride, Go with the ride. Sometimes you'll lose, she doesn't want you. What's the matter, never had her. You'll be alright. (better luck next time) She's stupid pretty. he's pretty stupid. Lonely loser chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one she wants something to bite tonight She took her skirt off he didn't notice. He gave her a hug she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy. So sorry jack but better luck next time. She's stupid pretty. he's pretty stupid. Lonely loser chewing a toothpick. Lost in the dark trying to turn on the lights. He just wants the one she wants something to bite tonight She took her skirt off he didn't notice. He gave her a hug she wanted a kiss. He missed the signs so she found a different guy. So sorry jack but better luck next time. What's the matter, never had her Find another, hide your daughters Suck up your pride, Go with the ride. Sometimes you'll lose, she doesn't want you. Whats the matter, never had her. You'll be alright. (Wait. Don't go. I know we were meant to be. One chance. Please stay.) I guess your happy without me. Review I love the guitar riffs and the lyrics. It has a great story too. (5/5) Category:Blog posts